


Chasing Zero

by Malapropian



Series: Forever a WIP [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Not Beta Read, WIP Amnesty, perfumery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malapropian/pseuds/Malapropian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Peter and Stiles are both perfumers, Claudia was an aroma chemist, Laura is anosmic, and John is still the sheriff. (He is always the sheriff. It is known).</p><p>WIP Amnesty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Zero

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from [an article](http://www.newyorker.com/magazine/2009/11/23/the-taste-makers) where they said: People in the industry call the search for a complete mapping of a substance’s volatile chemistry “chasing zero".
> 
> I had this idea several months ago, and I wanted to write a pretty long story. Obviously, that is not what happened. Perfume is one of my great passions, but even after research, I didn't feel like I could do it justice. This was a pretty self-indulgent project to begin with, and I stopped feeling like anyone wanted it except me. So here's what I have.
> 
> There are probably terms people will fine unfamiliar, but I'll leave it up to everyone to use a search engine.
> 
> I discuss the setting a little more in the end notes. This has not seen a beta (sorry, Bones). You'll probably encounter a few mistakes, but this is a literal rough draft.
> 
> The opinions expressed about Jean-Claude Ellena and some of his perfumes are the opinions of the characters. (I have a lot of feelings about him, okay? I don't always agree with his statements, and a lot of his perfumes don't have great longevity, but some of my favorites are still by Hermes.)

Peter Hale was seventeen years old when he refused to accept that he would never be the nose behind Halcyon. He didn’t care that his sister led the company, or that she had plans for her adorable children to take over one day—bumping him even further him the line of succession. 

None of that mattered when Peter knew he was the one meant to lead Halcyon, so he put in his time. He did every thankless, menial task for his parents and sister. He learned about extracting from raw materials and the joy of aroma chemistry. He learned French from his mother. He determined to be one of the lucky few accepted into the highly competitive Givaudan Perfumery School and then won his place. He gave himself every advantage he could gain through hard work and many more from other, less ethical methods.

Ten years later, all his hard work proved worthless. He received his birthright to stand at Halcyon’s creative helm when it became clear that sweet, little ten year old Laura was anosmic and Derek wasn't much better, lacking the interest (and quite possibly the ability).

All was right in Peter’s world. It was sweet to be the one making the decisions instead of following Talia’s orders. Not even thirty, and he’s achieved his greatest goal. 

At age twenty-seven, he felt as though nothing could touch him. 

* * *

**Much later in the story**

“Really? I can’t believe that _Ellena_ is your hero. He can’t even compose a fragrance that lasts an hour. Which is _ludicrous_. Halcyon—and you—are all about skanky animalics and sillage for days.”

“So what if the persistence is negligible? He’s a genius who helped make the Hermes reputation what it is today. He’s part of the reason normal people have a greater understanding of fragrance. Of the fact that it’s science. You can’t tell me I’m wrong.”

“I mean… I guess you’ve got me there? But, dude. Terre d’Hermes is way overhyped. And Mousson? More like mushrooms. In fact!” Stiles was clearly warming up for a good ramble. Peter recognized the signs but decided to just let him go. He wasn’t going to admit it, but Stiles was pretty cute when he got like this. “The entire Jardin series was a ridiculous waste. A pure indulgence of ego. There. I said it. No one really needed Le Nil _and_ Le Toit. There’s playing to your strengths and there’s being predictable.” Stiles shot a challenging look Peter’s way. “I thought you of all people would be against that sort of thing.”

“You think I’m unpredictable?”

“Well, yeah?” Stiles scratched at the back of his head in short, choppy motions, wafting the scent of their last five experiments from his jerky limbs. “You do interesting things. My mom liked your stuff. One of her favorites was La Luna.”

Peter smiled slowly. “Hardly anyone remembers that one. La Luna was an exclusive Halcyon release to celebrate the twins’ tenth birthday.”

“I know. Um. We went to the thing at your boutique. Together.” Stiles blushed a fascinating shade of red. The color made Peter long to create a scent that could encapsulate how pretty Stiles could be when he was embarrassed. “I met you there. You were being really snippy and catty to everyone, but you showed me the back room and got me a snack when I couldn’t find my mom.” He grinned at Peter. "My hero."

“I remember that…” Peter took a step closer, finally confident about what Stiles’ bewildering mixed signals actually meant. “You never said that was you.”

“Yep, that was me! And that’s part of why all _this_.” He waved his hands around and startled when he bumped Peter’s chest. “Mom liked your work a lot. She liked you even though you’re a dick. And I… it wasn’t just you. It was mostly her, but I probably wouldn’t be in the business if we hadn’t met then. I certainly wouldn’t have fronted the cash to save your family’s dying company.”

“I see.” He was close enough to feel the body heat coming off of Stiles. Peter could practically count his heart rate by the frantic pulse jumping at his throat. “So you did all of that. Came here. For what? To meet your childhood hero?”

“Maybe at first.”

“And now?”

Stiles swallow was conspicuous in the quiet room; his whole body trembled at Peter’s proximity. “No, Peter. What I want with you has nothing to do with childhood. I admired you before but now…” he sighed. “I guess I fell for you somewhere in between all the debates and stupid competitions.”

“Good.”

They were standing close enough that each breath caused their chests to bump, so Peter gripped the back of Stiles’ neck with a gentle hand. The same hand that was so careful with chemicals and tester strips and pipettes. It’s been so long since he’s allowed anyone else this far past his walls. Since he _cared_ for anyone who wasn’t named Hale. With that same gentle steadiness, he touched his lips to Stiles and kissed him, slow and thorough, until they were both panting and hard, arching against each other and moaning through the wet slide of their tongues. Peter drew back to survey his handiwork: swollen lips, dewy skin, dark eyes, and such a blush… ahh. This close, he could see it now. The color of Stiles' cheeks was quinacridone red. Beautiful.

Maybe his next series would be inspired by colors.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, the Hale's downfall happened when Kate used Derek to gain access to the family and stole a formula Peter had in development, so Halcyon's new perfume debut was upstaged. Then business tanked for a while because it looked like they'd blatantly copied the Argents.
> 
> Enter Stiles who used a large portion of the inheritance from his mother and the profits from his own niche, semi-indie perfumery to merge with the Hale's. Stiles decided that Peter wouldn't be the sole creative head anymore, and they spent a lot of time together, sharing lab space. They started competing over who could make the best fragrance with five ingredients? Who could make the most lifelike soliflores with florals that require synthetics to produce? Who could make the best copy of X mainstream perfume? 
> 
> Suddenly, Peter was having fun again. Then he noticed all the UST between them, and did something about it.
> 
> And that's all there is. There isn't any more.


End file.
